<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry and Ashes by VanillaHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011262">Poetry and Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon'>VanillaHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane and the Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, No Dialogue, One Shot, Poetry, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of poorly written poetry lay hidden under her bed and in his fireplace lay ashes of letters once written but never sent. If only they knew what lay written, burned, or hidden by the other, perhaps things would be different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunther Breech/Jane Turnkey, janther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry and Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Janther in a more poetic sense, why not?<br/>Real talk? I just wanted to write a piece of poetry when I wrote this but it ended up being more of a story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A book of poorly written poetry lay hidden under her bed.</p><p>Comparing his hair to raven feathers and the darkest time of night just wasn't for her.</p><p>In his fireplace lay ashes of letters once written but never sent.</p><p>He had admitted things on parchment countless times, things that he couldn't bring himself to do so by word of mouth.</p><p>If only they knew what lay written, burned or hidden by the other, perhaps things would be different between the two of them.</p><p>The two squires eventually became two knights.</p><p>They grew in the best of ways, from bickering like children to fighting alongside each other flawlessly when necessary.</p><p>Years flew by and they still coped in the same ways they did back when they were still young.</p><p>Under her bed lay a book of poetry comparing his eyes to the most beautiful of silver coins.</p><p>In his fireplace lay ashes of what once was yet another letter giving her more than just compliments, but also his heart.</p><p>Their fear of what might happen kept the both of them from acting upon their feelings.</p><p>They drank together at night, ate together in the mornings and trained together during their free time, but never said a word beyond what was necessary regarding how they felt about each other.</p><p>Their feelings stayed where they lay for far longer than they should have been hidden.</p><p>No longer did his confessions lay burned to ash, nor did her admiration lay hidden between crumbled pages of parchment under her bed.</p><p>Now they lay on each others lips.</p><p>Some might even mistake this for love and they would ultimately be right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I believe this is the last piece of the birthday binge drop that I will post today. Hope you enjoyed today's content drop. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>